Mario Kart Mega Circuit
|genre = Kart racing |platforms = SamStation, Wii}}Mario Kart Mega Circuit (also know as MKMC, in japan マリオカートメガサーキット) is a game for the SamStation and Wii. Just like Mario Kart 7, it's possible to drive on the ground, in the air and underwater. It's even possible collect coins, used to unlock characters and karts. This game uses the Wi-Fi Connection. Gameplay The gameplay is a mix of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. The game has the same control of Mario Kart Wii and is it possible to drive in air and underwater like Mario Kart 7. Controls Race Controls * - Accellerate * - brake/reverse gear * - back view * - steer * + - drift * - Launch item backward or farward *Shake the remote - Trick Menu Controls * - Open menu * / - Select * / - back/close menu * / - select option Modes and Options Grand Prix *'50cc: '''Slow motor, weak CPU. *'100cc: normal motor, normal CPU. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 50cc. *'150cc: '''fast motor, hard CPU. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 100cc. *'Mirror: fast motor, hard CPU. All the tracks are all seen in mirrow. For unlock it get all the Golden Trophies in 150cc. Time Trial Set your best record and beat the ghosts by racing alone in a choosed track. You have three Super Mushroom that will help you by giving you three short speed boosts. Battles ''Run for Coins'' ''Team Mode'' The players are divided into 2 teams with 4 pilots in each time (In the Wi-Fi plays there may be up to 12 players). The team that collects the most coins scattered on the course before the end of the 3 minutes available. Each player, finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins that can be collected by anyone. ''All-Against-All'' In the All-Against-All mode, there are four players (in the Wi-Fi games up to 8 players), each player plays for himself and must try to collect the highest possible number of coins scattered in the path. Each player, finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins that can be collected by anyone. The winner of the minigame is who collect the highest number of coins before the end of the 3 minutes avaible. ''Shine Sprite Battle'' In the Shine Spirte Battle there are four players (in the Wi-Fi games up to 8 players) that plays for himself The battle lasts two minutes, in these two minutes, players must find the Shine Sprite which is located in any point of the path. When a player finds a Shine Sprite, will have to run away from the other players try to hit him with Deglio item to make him lose the Shine Sprite that will give the ground and can be picked up by anyone. The winner of the battle and the player at the end of the two minutes has the Shine Sprite, if at the expiration of the time no one has the Shine Spirte, you will make the play-off. In the playoff, the first player to find the Shine Sprite that is found at any location in the path wins the battle. ''Balloon Battle'' ''All-Against-All mode'' In this mode there are 8 players (up to 12 matches in Wi-Fi) that everyone plays for himself. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The player at the end of three minutes with the most points, wins the battle. ''Team Mode'' In this mode there are 8 players (up to 12 matches in Wi-Fi) divided in two teams with four players. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The team at the end of three minutes the team with most points, wins the battle. ''Bob-omb Attack battle'' In this battle there are 4 players (up to 8 Wi-Fi in games) playing for themselves. Each player must hit with the Bob-ombs other players, whenever a player hits a Bob-omb an opponent, gain a point, while the one who was hit loses one and vice versa. The first one is able to gain 5 points, wins the round. Missions ''Mission 1'' ''Mission 2'' ''Mission 3'' ''Mission 4'' ''Mission 5'' ''Mission 6'' ''Mission 7'' ''Mission 8'' ''Mission 9'' ''Mission 10'' Settings Tracks and courses Tracks Before reading the list of tracks that follows, please read the legend down here or you will not understand nothing! #= BEGINNER TIME TRIAL GHOST #= ALL-AROUND TIME TRIAL GHOST #= EXPERT TIME TRIAL GHOST Race Points How the points assigned in the Gran Prix and the VS. *1° - 15 points *2° - 10 points *3° - 8 points *4 ° - 5 points *5° - 3 points *6° - 2 points *7° - 1 points *8° - 0 points Battle stages ''Nintro stages'' *Mushroom Plains *Peach's Castle *Noki Bay *Waluigi's Stadium *Water Park *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Bowser Castle ''Retro Stages'' *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Blockfort *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Block City *DS Palms Shore *Wii Thwomp Desert *3DS Wuhu Island Characters Stats and Karts All the players can use the special of other racers when the player completes all the trophies. Default Characters Unlockable Characters and Karts Miis The Miis are unlockables drivers that have different weight in base the size of the Mii. Standards Karts Karts usable by everyone. How to Unlock Characters Objects Items Basic Items Items that can be can used on the ground, up in the sky and underwater Ground Items Sky Items Items that can be used only in the sky Underwater Items Items that can be used only underwater Objects on the road Obstacles on the road Gallery ''Main article: Mario Kart Mega Circuit/Gallery '' Beta Elements ''For view the beta elements go here: Mario Kart Mega Circuit/Beta Elements '' Poll Which rate you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Staff * (Creator) * Category:Sam Station Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2013 Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated E10+ Games